


Find my way back to you.

by xbabyxangellx



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25234075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbabyxangellx/pseuds/xbabyxangellx
Summary: It had been almost four years since Alex Karev walked out on his life, his family and friends. It also had been three years and five months since he returned.---I honestly don't know how long this will be, I've written so many fanfics that sit in my notes. So I just decided to give it a go and see if anyone even reads it. Kind of choppy at first, I don't know, hope you all like it.
Relationships: Alex Karev/Jo Karev, Alex Karev/Jo Wilson Karev, jo Karev & alex karev
Comments: 61
Kudos: 72





	1. Chapter 1

Jo climbed the top of the steps with a loud sigh escaping her lips, pushing her hands down on her knees. "I had to no idea I was this out of shape!" She spat out, trying to regain her energy back from this horrendous gym life she recently dedicated herself to. 

A laugh came out from beside her, as the man's hand pushed out to pull her back up. His blonde hair smoothed out with sweat, blue eyes squinting at the girl. "Hey, you're not that bad... it's just been a while... like your whole existence." He joked at the girl, pulling her body against his as she pouted a little. "I still think you're beautiful, even covered in all this sweat." 

Rolling her eyes she shoved against him before he leaned down and captured her lips in his for a brief kiss. "That's a pity kiss and I refuse to receive those, sir." She grinned and playfully shoved him away as she regained her composure over everything. 

"You know I love you, Jo." His words were honest, true and he had spoken them to her so often she felt like she would explode into a black abyss of some sort. Jo had started dating him about six months ago and things were great, fine, happy and she never questioned if he had secret babies with his ex-wife out there in the world. He was safe. 

She felt horrible every single time he said it, she hadn't once spoken those three words in return and even though he understood her reluctance, she wondered if there would be a day he'd just stop altogether. "I know..." The silence fell between them as his hands intertwined with hers. 

Usually, when this happened she'd just kiss him, pretend some emergency came up and go away. As they stood on the porch to her tiny house, she wondered what excuse could come up now, and then the door pulled opened quickly, sending the pair apart like caught teenagers kissing in the middle of the night. "Oh...I'm.. sorry, I thought you were my post mates guy.." Alex spoke, his hand going to the nape of his neck in awkwardness from the scene that was playing in front of him. 

"No, you're fine. Uhm. I was just going. Nice to see you again, Alex." A short nod came from the blonde tall man next to Jo, he turned slightly and kissed her cheek before looking back at the guy in front of them. 

"Likewise, Jake." Of course, while the men held them I know one another's name dominance over on the porch. Jo chewed the inside of her lip and was very grateful that Alex interrupted this awkward part of her life. She smiled between the two, patting Jakes shoulders in a way of hoping he'd catch a hint and leave. 

Wasn't a shock of all time that he didn't at first. "I can walk you out as well, Alex." The voice from above her sounded deeper than usual and she knew Jake wanted Alex gone if he wasn't around, but of course, that's not how it worked and she thought six months in he would've realized that if Jo wanted Alex gone, she'd tell him herself. 

Alex let out a loud laugh, raising an eyebrow in an attempt to see if the boy would continue. "Alex is waiting for his post mates, remember?" It was always awkward between the two of them and she wondered if it'd ever be okay and then would laugh it off because well this is Alex Karev and he never backs down. Jo leaned up on her toes and kissed Jake goodbye. "See you later... and you." She turned and shoved Alex back into the door, before waving off Jake and shutting it behind. "Why do you guys always have to have a pissing contest with words?" She asked, throwing off the jacket that was currently wrapped around her waist. 

Alex shrugged, picking up the jacket she just tossed on the floor as if this was a routine and walked it over to a laundry basket that laid near the entrance to her living room. "Never gonna like the guy. You know that. You can do much better, Josephine Karev." 

The usage of her last name halted her in her steps as she tossed the trash left from whatever Alex ate hours ago away. "You know I hate when you do that." Jo never decided on the last name, couldn't figure out if Wilson felt like her after everything. But the night Alex showed back up at her door and explained everything and more, maybe Karev wasn't so bad after all. 

\-------

_Flashback._

_The taps on the loft door shot Jo right up from her sleep, the workday had succumbed her and she couldn't help but lay down immediately and out she went. Remember the person at the door as another knock occurred, she pushed herself gently off the bed as a louder knock started. "Hold your horses, Jesus. How many times can you knock within a second." When her hand latched onto the loft door and shoved opened her jaw could've hit the floor and back at the sight in front of her. Alex Karev._

_No words came from between the two as his eyes fell upon her, looking her up and down and taking the look of her in. Memorizing the new woman in front of him. "Meredith called." He admitted, rubbing his hands down his face. "I'm so sorry, Jo. I'm so sorry that you thought you couldn't call and tell me. I'm so sorry for so much more than I can even say.."_

_She was shocked, who the hell wouldn't be when your ex-husband shows up in the middle of the night at your door. "I... fuck you." The words slipped out of her mouth and her hand was immediately covering it afraid of what else would come out. Jo had so much to tell him, so much she wanted to say to him about how shitty he was and how fucked up what he did to her and everyone else here was._

_"I deserve that." He added, tugging at the sleeves of his jacket. "You can hate me, yell at me, hit me, whatever you want Jo. But I'm here now, I not going to go anywhere. I promise. I need you to know that at least." Who was he to make such a promise to her, after all the ones before he had broken with his quick judgment and not really looking into the whole picture of everything?_

_She chuckled, her hands pulling down the shirt that began to roll up. "Hilarious. You promise? Wow. The world should stop because Alex Karev promised. Like none of us heard that before." She was angry and as he said, he deserved it. "What do you want?" The tone she held was harsh but necessary. Alex Karev had a way of finding his way into her heart every time she thought it was over. Sure, love was there. Of course, she loved him, god anyone in this universe knew that. But she wouldn't put herself as a second choice. Not ever._

_"I want to be here.. for you. For the baby." Her stomach was protruding more these days and if everyone could count. They'd know this baby belonged to Alex. Her hands fell to her belly as if him mentioning it made her feel more protective than before._

_"We don't need you. I won't let you put my child and myself second, you have the family you want Alex. We're not apart of that, so please... don't make this any harder than it has to be." It was confusing Jo that all of a sudden he seemed to care. Seemed to want to be here, with her, with their unborn child._

_Alex groaned. "Will you shut up for a second. I.. I jumped before I fully thought. I spent the last couple of months hating myself for the decisions I made. For not doing a paternity test, for not giving you the chance to a part of whatever was happening in my life. You are the family I want. Izzie... she lied, the twins - they weren't mine Jo. I refused to stay and live a lie. I chose to be there because I felt an obligation to those kids... once I found out. I was heartbroken. I called Meredith and I just... lost it. I don't deserve your forgiveness. I know I don't. But once again I refuse to not be apart of my child's life. Please, Jo. Please...Is there any way we can work through this?"_

_Even after everything he had put her through, how could she not let him even try to be here? She never got that kind of love as a child and she thought their baby would grow up without a father - but now here he was, begging to change the path and commit. She chewed on her lip before walking back a bit from the loft door. "Come in..."_

\-----

"How was he?" She asked, pushing away from the subject of them still sharing the same last name.

"He went down like a champ, no problems at all," Alex stated, making his way over to a stool along the island in the middle of the kitchen as he watched Jo tidy up the mess the two boys made. "How was your whatever that was?" 

Jo wasn't stupid, she knew Alex asked for a reason. Ever since Jake started working at grey-Sloan, he's been interested in her. Alex noticed it from the first day and tried to prevent it but some kind of twist of fate intervened that night. "It was fine. I have realized I don't like running. If you ever see me running, then that's your hint to run too, cause a zombie or murderer is after me." She said with a laugh before starting her walk to her routine. "I'm gonna-"

"Shower, yeah. Thank god, you were beginning to stink up the place." He joked at her, as she lightly punched his shoulder before mumbling some rude remarks and vanishing to the room down the hall. 

By the time Jo came back out the pizza from her favorite place had arrived. It was moments like this where she forgot the past and saw how her future could be. Alex laying on the couch eating a slice of pizza, their son napping in his bed peacefully while having two parents who love one another in one house. Instead, Alex lived near the hospital, their son had a different room every other week and one of them was without him each time. This was not the life she thought she'd have with Alex, she imagined that life so many times before he left. Their own family, the house, the dog - everything. 

Guess life had different plans for her. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The greatest ex-husband of all time.

The sound of chatter filled the outside patio of the hospital. Meredith ate happily talking to Alex about something Bailey did, but his eyes couldn't stay off of the couple down four tables. Jo was sitting with Jake who was too close to a public setting. His jaw clenched when he saw the way the blonde guy stroked down Jo's thigh and he was going to lose it until Meredith tosses a fry at him. 

"Are you even listening to me?" Rolling her eyes she followed where his whole body had stiffened too. Letting out an annoyed sound she looked at her best friend once again. "You have to stop, this isn't healthy Alex. You two have talked over and over again about what you mean to one another. Jo is happy, let her be happy. If you're supposed to be together and all that crap, well you will." Pursing her lips together she started to flick through her phone hoping her point got across to her friend. 

Sure, there were so many nights Jo and Alex stayed up talking about their relationship or lack of. What it meant to love one another but not be together. Jo told him countless times, she didn't want to ruin what they had now - and frankly she was scared. Terrified that if he could leave her many moons ago, he could do it again. She refused to let herself be hurt again by Alex Karev. And he understood. He did. But right before Jake showed up he kind of thought they were making moves towards being a family. "Well, he doesn't have to grope her like they're fifteen. Especially in public." 

Meredith laughed, wiping her hands on a napkin before leaning back in the chair. "You think that's groping? May I remind you of the time I found you and Jo in the supply closet getting friendly. That was groping. This -" She said turning her attention to the two down the way, Jo mindlessly eating her burger and Jake hand resting a little too close to her inner thigh. "Some kind of action to try and say this girl is mine. For all we know, he knows you're staring at him like a little psychopath." 

"Whatever." He mumbled looking at his plate before tossing his napkin on top of it. "I'll catch you later." He spoke, pushing out of his chair and gathering his things. 

"Alex, come on. You know I want you and Jo together. Right now isn't the time though.." It didn't surprise her when he nodded his head and still left anyway. Don't get Alex wrong, he was happy with everything he had now - but Jo was always going to be the one great loss of his life. 

\--

Little tiny fingers grasped around Jo's hand as she shuffled to open the car door. Grayson Alexander Karev was a curious little boy, head to toe looking like a mini Alex except with darker messy hair that was starting to curl at the edges. "Pizzaaaaa?" His voice rang out in a sing-song tone, as he tried to tug away from Jo. 

"Gray." Jo huffed dropping her bag along with her files, as the little boy yanked harder and escaped running towards the dark figure coming around the car. 

"Hey, hey." The stern tone made the boy stop dead in his tracks as Alex lifted him in his arms. "Do we run away from mommy, ever?" He asked the younger boy who already seemed to have lost any interest in what Alex was saying. So he repeated himself, making sure Grayson was focused on him. 

"No." His pouty lip came into play as his eyes bugged out like Jo's did when she wanted something. "I'm sorry." He spoke, shifting in Alex's arms and looking off at Jo and then back down at the floor. Grayson was smart for his age, vocabulary and sentences were his biggest stride, but Alex and Jo had noticed him struggling with focusing more and more lately. 

"You're okay, bub. Mommy just doesn't want to see you hurt." In all honesty, Jo worried about the boy all the time, every second of the day. After she gave birth she didn't want to leave him ever - therapy helped a lot with that which she continues to this day. 

Alex half smiled at her, the same smile that she fell in love with many times before. "Have to listen to the boss, little guy. Can't ever get away with anything around your mom there. She has secret powers to know things even daddy can't ever know." He lowered his head down to his son's ear, "She might be a superhero, I don't know for sure." 

The one thing that people commended Jo and Alex on was how they were able to overcome certain obstacles to make sure their son was healthy and loved. "You're off early?" Curiosity stole Jo's attention as she noticed Alex hadn't been off this early in months. "Got some like... hot date or something?" She joked, only half hoping he was going to say no. 

"Yeah, I guess you can say it's something like that." He stated, walking over to her car and pulling open the door to buckle their son into his car seat. "A date with my couch and some beer." Alex hadn't dated, well at all since Jo. Meredith always tried to set him up with a tinder date just to push him back out there. 

A part of her was happy he didn't really have a date and then she realized she didn't have a right to even be jealous if he did eventually date someone else. She was dating Jake, he was nice and he didn't run when things got rough. He was safe. Jo needed someone safe. "Sounds romantic, let me know when the wedding is. I'll buy an instant pot for you two." She teased at him, shoving all her things into the front seat of the car. 

"Shush it." He mumbled at her with a small laugh. When he was done buckling Grayson, he kisses the boy and ruffled his hair. "I'll see you tomorrow, buddy. Be good for mommy, okay?" When the little boy nodded sadly, Alex sighed and kissed his forehead one last time. "Daddy loves you, always and forever." It was something Alex had been saying to the boy before he was even born. He never got real affection from his father so he vowed to be different, more nurturing, and loving for Grayson. When the boys' attention wandered off, Alex closed the back door gently. 

His lips pursed together as Jo tugged at her fingers, trying to find the words to say something. "Thanks for everything. Think I need to grow extra arms sometimes." When she began walking to the other side of the car, Alex followed right behind her. One of the things she had fallen in love with was how caring he had become since he came back. How attentive he was to everything she felt and needed, it was the small things like walking her to her car after work, buying her favorite ice cream on her bad days, and knowing when she just needed to talk. "I was meaning to ask you. Grey asked if I could come in and scrub on a case of hers in the morning. If you're not working I was thinking instead of dropping Grayson off in daycare..." 

"Of course. You don't even have to ask, I don't have anything in the morning planned. So I'll pick him up before you leave. We'll have a boys morning." Honestly, any time with his son was a great time, especially on days that weren't his. Splitting custody with her was rough at first, not wanting to be away from the two he knew eventually the happy little fairytale life they were living after he was born was going to end eventually. 

She smiled up at him, knowing tomorrow she'd be bombarded with a million pictures of the two doing crazy things. "See you at seven then. Enjoy your couch and beer." Jo laughed as she got in the car and continued with her night. It didn't kill her to think about how she used to cuddle up on their couch with a beer and Alex, watching some lame reality tv show and enjoying the day. No. No. She loved being just friends with him, so she kept telling herself.

\---

It was three AM when the crying started, Jo jumped out of bed and raced towards the noise. When she pushed his door wider she noticed he didn't look like himself. Her body jumped into mom mode as she reached her feverish son, brushing her hand across his forehead, before pulling him closer to her whispering that it'd be okay. "Mommies got you, it's okay. We're going to make you all better." His cries subsided for a second before his body jerked in annoyance that whatever was hurting him wasn't going away with just her words. She sighed helplessly not being able to take away the real pain yet. She gently placed him back down, making her way towards his dresser and pulling out the thermometer that runs across his forehead. This had become a lifesaver for Jo and Alex when Grayson was a baby, Meredith swore by it when she bought it for them. 

100.2 - it didn't surprise her when the numbers popped up as the device beeped. "Okay baby, mommies going to help make you feel better." She put the thermometer on the bedside table as she picked him up in her arms, making her way into the bathroom and searching along with the medicine cabinets in hopes to find what she needed. When it came up empty she groaned, Grayson sniffling into the nape of her neck begging for some kind of relief from it all. Chewing on her lip briefly she made her way back out and into the bedroom, pulling on her iPhone and calling the one person on the speaker that she knew would search high and low for medicine. 

When it rang twice she was beginning to think the beer had won, until the groggy voice of Alex came through the other line. "Jo? Are you okay? Is Grayson okay?" His concerned voice was coming through the phone, once the little boy picked up Alex's voice he started crying again, which only made the man on the phone panic. "What's going on?" 

"Sorry, just Grayson has a high fever and I don't have his medicine. I thought I picked some up at the drug store but maybe I dreamt it... I don't know." She was rambling, something Jo did when she was nervous and it becomes a bigger habit when she felt at a loss for the duration. She heard noises on the other end of the phone that laid out on the bed. She knew one of the first things was to get the boy out of his pajamas and into a cool bath, hoping it'll make him tired enough to relax his body a bit. 

"I'm going right now, just keep him as cool as you can and I'll be there before you know it." The lifesaver is what she felt about him right now. Alex would always drop everything he was doing to rush over if either one of them needed something. 

By the time Alex was knocking on her front door, Grayson had cooled down a bit, now attached to her hip as she pulled open the door. There Alex stood with a brown paper bag filled with medicines and icy pops, she loved this man for being prepared more than she would've even guessed. But hey, he was a pediatrician, they knew the right things to do. "I got some extra stuff, in case he needed anything else," Alex said as he put the icy pops into the fridge and grabbed the medicine out the bag. "They only had the grape flavor - which sucks." Grayson took the medicine without a fuss, whimpering as he reached out for Alex. 

Jo was relieved when the boy moved over to Alex, getting the feeling back in her arms she motioned for him to move to the couch. "You are like my knight in plaid pajama pants armor." She laughed, rubbing down their sons back as they sat on the couch together. The sniffling was heard here and there as his tiny arms clung to Alex as if he was life vest saving him from drowning. "Should probably cancel my surgery with Meredith." She quickly remembered, reaching for her phone to type the message. 

Alex's free hand stopped her, eyebrows furrowed together as she stayed still. "Don't do that, I'll take the day tomorrow. Shapiro can do my surgeries which are simple ones, I'll stay with Grayson Jo. It's fine. You should be apart of this surgery. Meredith told me about it and it's exactly what you'd love to see." 

He wasn't wrong, her love for ortho had gone with Callie Torres. Recently another hotshot ortho goddess (never as amazing as Callie) had shown up and this girl knew her stuff, she was repairing some major damage on a man who had taken quite a fall while Meredith repaired other parts of the man. So Jo's appeal for the surgery had become full-on when she found out how amazing it was going to be. "Alex... you don't." 

"He's my son too, Jo. It's honestly no problem. Shapiro has been dying to be the boss for just one second, he'll be happy. It's going to be fine. You go, we'll stay here and have a sick lay in bed and watch Netflix day." 

Jo was hesitant, not because Alex wasn't a great parent, but more so because she was just scared to leave her son when he needed her the most. His grip on Alex had loosened, as the tiny snores escaped his puckered lips. "Okay. But if he gets worse you better call me." She spoke sternly at Alex, whispering in hopes of not waking up their son. 

Alex nodded, maneuvering himself up off the couch and slowly rocking the boy generously. "I promise. Now get some more sleep before you go into surgery later. I got him, don't worry." He smiled down at her before making his way down the hall toward Grayson's bedroom. 

Of course, Alex was extraordinary with sick kids. 

\----

Jo didn't sleep well at well, she got up and down constantly - not because Alex wasn't being the best father in the world but because she was being an overbearing mother. Every single time she got up and peaked in on the boys they were fast asleep, so really it was just her issues. 

Now she was dragging herself at work, trying to perk herself up with coffee. Lots and lots of coffee. 

"You look like you're about to fall over." Spoke Jessica Finster, the new head of ortho. "Long night partying or something?" She wasn't usually someone who made small talk which only made Jo a bit more curious as to why. 

Jo shook her head, taking another massive chug of her coffee. "Sick child." 

"That's why I have a nanny. Does wonders when you have a super shitty ex-husband." 

Slowly nodding her head not knowing if she should comment on it or not. "Uh. My ex-husband isn't shitty, so he's with Grayson right now." 

"Yes. Alex Karev." The way she said his name piqued Jo's interest, no one ever said Alex's name in such a manner unless you're a sad intern trying to hook up with him. Which in the end only reminded her of herself once being that intern. "What a fine-looking specimen he is. Doesn't seem like a shitty ex-husband or future boyfriend."

A snort escaped Jo, only letting the other girl raised her eyebrow at her. "I'm sorry. I just.. uh. I mean, he's a great ex-husband and was a great boyfriend too." 

"Would you have a problem with me asking him out?" The English accent rolled on her tongue, making Jo wonder where the heck it came from? "Doesn't matter, I'm just being nice to mention it to you. I plan to ask him out." With that, the lady shoved her chair back and walked off. Leaving a dumbfounded Jo. 

"What the fuck just happened?" She said out loud to herself, feeling jealousy arise deep within her. Yeah, she loved ortho - until Jessica Finster rode her high ass horse right in. Letting out a loud groan she let her head fall into the table. It was going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy people actually read this and want more. Honestly, I didn't think anyone would! I meant to update yesterday but the news of Naya Rivera really hit me hard, was a huge fan of hers. So I took some time to grieve and watch a bunch of videos in her honor, but I've already started to work on chapter 3! Thank you for your comments and kudos, it means a lot to me! 
> 
> \- Angell


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time Link annoyed Alex.

Grayson's tiny little feet poked out from under the blanket, kicking Alex right in the face and out of his slumber. The boys had managed to get through the day without any more fevers and even ate some soup, but sleep had taken them most of the day and it didn't surprise him when he turned and put the feet gently back down on the bed that he found Jo on the other side of their son. 

It wasn't weird for them to share a bed when the little boy was between them, there were many nights when Grayson was one that he was often sick with fevers and ear infections that ended up with Jo and Alex constantly being up all night and sleeping throughout the day. It felt kind of normal, except for the fact that now Jo was dating Jake and some part of Alex felt like maybe it wasn't okay for them to do this anymore. 

It was like she could hear the wheels in his head spinning, she flipped over on her side to look at him. A small smile graced her lips, her eyes barely staying open but her head did a slight nod as a way to ask him if he was okay. Anytime he spent with the two of them he was and it always hurt him to leave. Alex smiled back as his head nodded up and down. They stayed like that for another ten minutes, staring at one another in the early morning of another day, just taking in what could have been if Alex hadn't done what he did years ago. They would've raised their son in one loving home and he'd be able to come home to his wife and son. Now he went home to an empty apartment, ate leftover Chinese food, and watched reruns of whatever tv show was playing that night. Bachelor's life... was not Alex Karev anymore. 

\----

"I got this for Jo." Jake's voice sounded like any normal guy, nothing so special about him so whenever he talked it was Alex's duty to ignore him with anything in him until the name of his ex-wife popped up. His eyes wandered over to the voice and watch Jake show a jewelry box to Link - he didn't know the guy's true feelings toward Jake but the way his face looked kind of tipped him off. 

"Carter!" Bailey strolled in from one of the rooms, clearly annoyed at the fact that Jake was carrying a conversation outside a patient's room. "I have been paging you for ten damn minutes, get in here now!" There was something hilarious about the way Bailey chewed out the man. She did make it known to Alex that he was an idiot and that if Jo never wanted to be with him ever again it'd be his biggest loss. Which he'd always agree with. 

Once the little commotion dispersed and Bailey practically dragged Jake into the room by the ear, Link made his way toward Alex. "She'll never wear it." He said, putting down his work pad and leaning against the counter. 

"I don't know what you're talking about." Of course, he knew, he was eavesdropping as a stalker and Link knew it too. 

Link let out a throaty laugh, shifting a bit and putting Alex on the back. "You and I both know that's not true. She'll never wear it though. It's too flashy, too show off style. We know she likes simple - besides, she'll never take off that watch she has. Too important." 

Alex knew the guy was right, Jo hadn't taken off that watch since she graduated and he remembered her telling him many moons ago that she never would. A year after they started dating it stopped working and she cried about it all night, only for Alex to go to every jewelry repair store in the area in hopes someone could fix it. When he gave it back to her she was so happy and thanked him. 

He hadn't even noticed Link was done talking until the guy snapped his fingers in front of his face. Causing Alex to look up at him annoyed. "What?" 

"I asked how you're feeling with all the Jo and Jake thing. Do you know? Him and her? Him around your son? I can't stand Amelia's new boyfriend, especially when he's talking to my son about baseball and stuff. Hate the dude." 

"I can't say I'm a fan. I deal though, as long as Jo is happy. I can't really do anything. I'm the reason we're in this situation." Even though she forgave him for the whole Izzie thing, she never could forget the true pain he put her through and he understood. 

The blonde looked around for a second before speaking up again. "You know she told me you guys kissed, right?" 

His fingers stopped tapping things on the pad, lifting his eyes back up at the guy. Waiting for him to continue on with this story. Sure, Alex remembered the night but he didn't even know if did, they never talked about it and it annoyed him to no end. 

"A couple of months back, before the whole Jake stuff. Meredith watched Grayson and you took her out for her birthday, you two got a little too drunk and you kissed. She called me that morning and told me it happened - then she said she didn't know how she felt about it, but she knew you guys were getting close again. Then neither of you idiots talked about it and now she's dating that waste of space." 

Alex knew not talking about it was a huge reason why Jo and he hadn't got back together. Meredith slapped him in the back of the head for deciding to never talk about it. Now everyone had to watch her be happy with that douche and it killed him. "Yeah well... probably for the best. She's happy with him."

"I don't know if happy is the right word. I'd say more so - safe. Safe because he didn't leave her for his ex, safe because her heart isn't in a constant state of the turmoil of maybe today's gonna be the day he goes. Safe doesn't equal happiness. Happy is how she was with you." 

Alex's friendship with Link had become close within the last couple of years, they leaned on one another with having boys and Meredith constantly yelling at them both for not doing something right. "Shut up." He knew he was right and it agitated him to know that maybe Jo felt safe with Jake for the same reasons she did with Alex before he screwed up. "Go away, Link." He shoved the guy away, hearing a laugh from Link and a-okay see you later. Idiot Link. 

\----

"Daddy!" The little boy squealed, his converse tapping hard on the hospital floor as he ran towards Alex. The days when Grayson would stay with him were definitely some of his favorite times, seeing his little guy waiting for him was the best. He kneeled down and grabbed the boy in his arms. 

A moment passed before he looked over at Jo, she was grinning ear from the ear at the scene in front of her and his heart pounded a mile a minute when she was near. "Hey, you two been waiting long?" He was talking to her but focusing on their son who was trying to wiggle his way out of his hold before Alex chuckled and let him down. 

"Uhm, no not really. I saw on the board you were in for a big one, so I took Grayson for the finest food in the area - the cafeteria." Her laugh was by far still the greatest one Alex ever heard and he loved it when it was directed towards a conversation between the two of them. "He wasn't a big fan of their nuggets, so he might be hungry again in a bit." 

Alex nodded, walking closer over to where she was sitting, Grayson clearly paying more attention to the commotion around him. It took a split second for the little boy to notice Link and shimmy his way over, Alex never let his eyes off the boy until Link had him up in his arms, showing him an X-ray on the wall. Making him the godfather was the best decision they made. "Got anything cool planned for tonight?" He wasn't one to pry, but ever since Link mentioned earlier about the whole Jake crap it had been in his mind. 

"Jake's been wanting to take me out to some fancy place, I guess that's where I'm headed to later today." The best thing between him and Jo besides the little boy, listening to Link's heart with the stethoscope was the fact that they were open and honest with one another about everything. It was the only way their relationship could work. "Though if I'm being honest, I'd much rather stay at home in sweats and a shirt watching reality tv." 

A half-smiled played across his lips, leaning back in the chair seeing how Meredith joined the small little group giving loads of attention to Grayson. "Could always come down with a cold, ditch Jake and come hang out with Grayson and I. Our plans are way way way more fun than anything you'll be doing tonight." 

Jo rolled her eyes, playing along with his offer. "Oh yeah? What are the big plans for the night? You two going to discover another planet. Cause if that's not it - then I sadly can't attend." 

"Who told you? I told him to keep it a secret, supposed to be naming it after you and everything." Jo squinted her eyes and then nudged him with her elbow. "Actually, we are going to build a lego Minecraft creeper and maybe get some pizza. Also throw in some bath time, SpongeBob, a side of this awesome book called green eggs and ham and end then night. I know, might be way too much fun for you. It's okay, we'll understand if you're not cool enough for us." 

"You're dumb." She teased with a laugh, "You know I would..." not being able for her to finish her sentence, as Link walked back over with the boy in his arms. The two stood up, Alex reaching for the bag that Grayson always brought with him. "Hey bub, finished making your rounds at the hospital." When he nodded Jo took the boy back into her arms, Link and her talking about some random case they had yesterday. 

Alex watched the way Grayson's attention moved from one thing to another, Meredith mentioned how it was just a kid thing. But it didn't stop Alex from wondering what kind of genetic problems the little boy inherited from him. "You ready?" Jo's voice caught him off guard as he looked away from their son and back at her. 

"Yeah, sorry lost myself in though." With everything running in his family and half the stuff they didn't know about Jo's genetics really, well it still was something they both worried about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! I appreciate all the kudos and comments, means a lot to me. I have chapter 4 ready so look for that in the next couple of days! Thank you for even reading this, honestly. 
> 
> \- Angell


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time you find out Jake sucks. But we already knew that.

Later that night Jo found herself in a tight black dress, strapless shoes, and sitting across from Jake who wore a nice jacket and white collared shirt. If they hadn't only been dating for six months she was certain that he'd propose marriage here. 

"I find this place calming, it's great to see other couples like us out for a fancy dinner without kids."

It was phrases like that which made Jo uneasy about her relationship with Jake. Sure she liked him, did she love him? Probably not. But whoever she ended up with had to know that she and Grayson were a package deal. Yeah maybe all men wouldn't want to spend time with her kid, but Jake knew Grayson - spent time with him and even said he enjoyed his company. It wasn't until recently did the "without kids" phrase comes up often. 

"Mmm, I bet half of these people don't have kids. So that's probably why." When Jake raised an eyebrow at her and flipped open the menu a second later she knew that he didn't really want to make conversation about kids. 

"I'll order oysters for us. I know you said you had them a couple of years back and they were horrible. But Jo, this place makes amazing ones. To die for. Really." He waved down the waiter and gave them the order, as well as some wine. 

Jo hated when men ordered for her, she hated that Jake acted like she didn't go out to fancy places or hear classical music and other shit. As if she was some idiot who lived under a rock for years. "I kind of wanted something else besides oysters." She was honestly starving and she thought this fancy place would have more than tiny plates of food with drinks that cost half of her rent. "Do they have an option for... something else?" 

"Nonsense, Jo. I've ordered enough for us. This is a fancy place, they don't have what you're used to getting. A burger and fries aren't a healthy diet to stay on for every night." Jake seemed annoyed at her request to wanting more food, this was supposed to be a nice night and now she was just ready for the check so she could go home. "Oh, I got you something." 

Her lips pursed together. Jake was one of those guys who liked to shower their girlfriends with presents and Jo was one of those girls who.. well hated that. "Jake...." she had told him before about buying her random gifts, she appreciated him for it but felt awkward accepting them. 

"You'll love it." As he pulled the jewelry box on top of the table, he opened it and let Jo peer over her cup of water to see a gold watch. "Could replace the crummy one you're always wearing. Frankly, I don't know why you haven't got a nicer one, Jo."

It didn't surprise Jo that he bought her a new watch, he made a comment on it the other day after she met one of his old colleagues from med school. That thing is hideous, can't believe you wore it to meet my friend and his wife, Jo. Yeah, it annoyed her a lot to know that when she told him the story about her watch that he just didn't retain any of that information. And she was beginning a bit to hate herself for acting like it was okay for him to treat her like that. 

"Jake. It's a nice watch, but I can't accept it. I told you why my watch has sentimental value and I won't change it for no one." She swallowed the lump forming in her throat as she watched the way his eyes turned to a darker color. She remembered seeing another person's eyes doing that, Paul's actually whenever he got pissed at her and tried to not make a scene. "I love it. Really. But... it's too much. I'm sorry." 

Silence fell between them as he reached over and pulled the box back, snapping it closed and shoving it back into his pocket forcefully. Dinner between the two of them was nothing but awkward now and she had tried to ease the tension only for him to shut it down quickly. 

When it was finally over and he was walking her to her door did he finally speak. "Are you going to invite me in?" 

Jo laughed, turning on her heels and shaking her head. "You speak. Thought you were going to stay silent forever." 

Jake wasn't quite in for small talk right now, "Yes or no?" He asked again, sounding more annoyed than before. Sure Jo might've invited him in before, had them talk or watch a movie or whatever - but his eyes scared her. It brought back too many old feelings and she knew to let him in meant opening more doors for him to treat her like this. 

"No. You've barely spoken to me all night and now you want to come in? No. Thanks for dinner Jake, but I think you should go home. I'll talk to you tomorrow." She didn't wait for him to respond before she was shoving her keys into the door trying to get in before he spoke. Thankfully all he said was okay and went his way. It didn't stop the pain in Jo's chest from erupting and her heart pounding in her ears, she hadn't felt this feeling since Paul showed back up. 

\----  
She found herself at his door in no time, knocking quickly as she checked her surroundings. It wasn't like she thought Jake could hurt her like Paul, but something about the way his eyes looked and how he reacted sent chills down her spine. 

"Jo?" Alex said, standing in an old shirt and pajama pants with a beer in one hand. "What's going on? Are you alright?" His voice snapped to concern when he noticed how shaken up she truly was. 

No words could come out, only shaking her head and he tugged her into his place lightly. Closing the door and locking it securely behind them. She kicked off her heels as she made her way over to the couch, sitting and waiting until she could say something. 

Alex had seen her like this a couple of times before. Once when Paul showed back up. Another time when Jason ran into her at a coffee shop and once more when a man at the bar grabbed her a little too hard. To say that Jo was all better from her trauma was wrong, it's something that never went away it just got easier to deal with. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" He knew her answer would be no. She never wanted to talk right away and he respected that. 

Jo chewed on her lower lip before shaking her head. "I just need a minute." She stated, inhaling, exhaling, and concentrating on one object in front of her. 

She stayed like that for ten minutes, Alex watched her pull herself back from the edge so many times before and this time was no different. If he was there with her during it, she always reached for his hand and it comforted her and him. Back when they were together, she used to listen to his heartbeat, match her breaths with him. Holding hands was good enough for him. 

"Do you want anything to drink?" He asked curiously, squeezing her hand gently hoping for some real response this time. 

"I could use some clothes..." He nodded, remember now that when he opened the door how breathtakingly gorgeous she looked - but it wasn't the time to say it. 

"I'll get you something. Anything else?" Alex didn't want to seem like he was begging for information or anything. He honestly just wanted to help Jo. 

"You." He understood her, others who would've heard her saying that to someone who isn't her boyfriend or husband would've been confused. Alex wasn't though. Their relationship wasn't normal, it was a known fact from their friends. Meredith and Link always would roll their eyes and just say get back together. But for Jo, well Alex and Grayson were her home. It didn't mean she wasn't terrified of ruining what she and Alex built now. 

When he arrived back in the living room he found Jo had moved, she was staring at the picture on his wall. He remembered that day clearly, Jo and him were trying to make homemade cookies for Zola's bake sale and Grayson wanted to help. It resulted in this picture being taken. Flour was thrown everywhere, Grayson eating chocolate chips and it being all over his face, while Alex had a cracked egg on his head and Jo was grinning widely with the shell in her hand. "We look happy." 

"That's because we were. We made such a mess, poor Zola got regular store-bought cookies from us." 

She walked over towards him, taking the clothes from him into her hands. "She didn't mind them being store-bought, think she just liked that we did it together." She smiled at him before heading to change. 

It was a weird feeling for Alex, there were many times where she'd stay over at his or him at hers where he'd want to ask what they were doing. But the last time he asked all he got was that she was scared and that she didn't want to ruin what they had. 

He was cleaning up the kitchen when she came back out, his dark green pocket tee was a loose fit for her, as well as his basketball shorts that she pulled closer to her with the string. "Can we finish Dark?" They watched Netflix together and recently started a binge on the show Dark, which Alex complained about at first because reading subtitles to watch a show sucked. He quickly fell into the weird twisted story that was being told. 

"Whatever you want. Dark, Unsolved mysterious, Glee - I'll watch anything for you." When it came to Jo he was a sucker, as much of a sucker as he was for their son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and kudos!! Greatly appreciate it! Have half of chapter 5 written. I don't know how long this story will be, but its still coming! 
> 
> \- Angell


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bailey’s birthday, Jolex cuteness and Grayson picking out his own outfit.

It had been a couple of days since the whole debacle with Jake. Her decision to keep the incident to herself backed her up into a corner whenever someone asked about the two of them, she wanted to be open about it to Alex or even Link but knew if Jake was just having a bad day that maybe it wasn't a good idea to put that label on him. Up until that point he had never been so controlling that she could remember, so she just stuffed it down into the maybe you're overreacting part of her brain. 

"Mommy?" Grayson's tiny voice brought Jo back out of her overthinking. When she saw her son she let out a small laugh, he had voiced that he was old enough to dress and yeah... it went as well as you'd expect. 

Stood in front of her was Grayson in his Superman rain boots, long bright neon socks, paw patrol swimming trunks, an old spiderman pajama shirt that Alex's mom bought him, and a Hawaiian looking bucket hat that Arizona and Callie gave to him from their trip last summer. 

"Wow. Uh." She could agree with something, he had a sense of fashion that no one could top. She had read so many books about children expressing themselves and trying not to keep Grayson from exploring things. "It's a great look, bub. I'm sure you'll be the talk of the park." 

He beamed up at her and took off running, examining that he forgot something. Jo's mind ran wild with what else this kid could put on him to finish the outfit of the day. But when he waltzed our holding the Superman cape that needed to be Velcro together around his neck. Nodding her head she allowed the boy to continue with it as she placed around him gently before kissing the top of his head. 

"I think we can head to the park to meet daddy and everyone else, don't you?" She hoped this was the last of the outfit, but knowing the boy he'd find a Minecraft sword or toy lightsaber in the backseat of the car and finish it off before they reached their destination. 

\----

"Jo and Jake seem to be getting serious," Meredith stated, stretching out her legs underneath the picnic table they had set up earlier for Bailey's birthday. It was right in front of the playground so they could easily watch the kids around the fenced-in area, which only had one way in and out. Alex nodded so she continued on with the real question. "And you're okay with letting this man step into your place?" 

Alex looked up with a carrot stick coming out of his mouth. Before yanking it out and tossing it at the girl. "You think I like that Jo's off with this doofus? No. I don't. But do I have a choice? No. So can it before she shows up."

"I was just asking because I invited him today. He overheard me talking to Jackson about it and it was awkward and I felt like maybe he was waiting for an invite." 

Alex rolled his eyes, running his hands down along his pants he sighed up at her. "Whatever. I can't tell you who to invite to your own kid's birthday." 

In all honesty, Alex hated Jake, he despised this stupid little jerk coming in and just walking into the shoes he should be filling. It annoyed him more that his friends were starting to include him in this, why? He didn't have a kid. He wasn't their friends. God, he sounded like a bratty child who didn't get a toy. 

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say Grayson dressed himself today," Meredith said with a bright smile on her lips. 

Alex turned around in his seat as he noticed the little boy doing hops over random invisible holes in the grass. He chuckled at the sight of his son, knowing that Jo and he had talked about letting him dress now. 

When Grayson spotted the table with balloons and his dad, he turned around and caught Jo's attention and pointed towards them. Alex could see her nodding her head as she gave the boy permission to head on down that way. Shoving himself away from the table he met the boy halfway, lifting him up into his arms. 

"I love the look, bub. I bet you dressed yourself, no way in the heck could mommy put such amazing style together." Alex grinned when Grayson started talking a mile a minute about his outfit. Explaining that he loved Superman, but Bailey loved spiderman so he had to make sure he wore both for his birthday. 

"My two favorite boys," Jo exclaimed as she finally reached them, Alex grabbed the spare bag she carried to lighten her load. "Thanks. I didn't know if you bought Bailey anything or not, so I put your name on the present from Grayson and me." 

Alex was thankful, there were a couple of times when their birthdays rolled around and he was slammed with work that he didn't have time to run to the store. "Actually, I got him that lego Minecraft thing he wanted. But of course, yours and Grayson's name is on that, too." This was another reason people just wanted them to be together, they already incorporated each other into so many things. 

Jo smiled at him, nudging his shoulders with her gently as they made their way back to the table. 

"Wow, Grayson. You might dress better than your dad here. That's a powerful look, I might steal it from you." Meredith teased, as Alex let the little boy go down so he could run and hug her. That was something he really loved about picking Meredith has Grayson's godmother, she and he had some weird cosmic connection. 

While the two of them sparked up a conversation about his outfit, Alex looked over at Jo as she was already trying to make a plate of veggies for Grayson. "You act like there won't be any left later." He joked as he watched a broccoli roll off a carrot on the plate. 

"Shush your face. You know he won't eat if he doesn't have any broccoli with his carrots." She squinted her eyes at him and tossed broccoli his way, only for him to catch it and place it in his mouth. "Lucky catch, ass face." 

"Language you two," Meredith joked with a grin, passing some foil paper over to Jo. "I bought extra ones with broccoli and carrots for him, in case he eats all of these ones." Her friendship had only grown more with Meredith since the birth of Grayson, they bonded over so many things and when push came to shove, she knew the girl had her back. 

"And that's why we made you his godmother and not someone like Maggie," Alex added, eying the other sister walking back and forth on the phone near the swings in which she was supposed to be pushing Ellis on. 

"First off, we would've never made Maggie his godmother. Secondly, she fighting with Roger again?" Maggie had recently started dating a cardiologist from California and he made frequent visits with her. But over the last two months, he hadn't been communicating like before and it was all anyone else heard about. 

Meredith nodded and watched as Bailey ran towards Grayson and gave him a big hug, pointing at his shirt before tugging the little boy with him to the slide. "It's getting a lot more annoying to pretend to care. I still say we try to set her up with that new hottie from OB." 

"Oooh, the one with the cute butt," Jo added, which caused Alex to remove his eyes from their son and back at Jo. In return, she eyed him and laughed for a second. "Don't worry, you still have the cutest butt." 

Meredith and Jo both rolled their eyes knowing what was going to come out of Alex's mouth next. "Listen, I already told you I think that guy is married. You two need to let Maggie find someone she likes on her own, stop trying to play matchmaker." 

"Yeah yeah, father hen. Go push your son on the swings." Jo said, watching as Grayson jumped up and down trying to get their attention. Alex leaned over and flicked her nose before laughing and heading away from the table to Gray. 

\---

About an hour later the partied had accumulated a couple more people. The playground was filled with kids from Grey-Sloan memorial hospital as the adults rummaged around the tables. Times like this made Jo happy that she chose this hospital to go to. She watched Alex, Link, Jackson and Owen fight over who could make the best barbecuer, before the hot OB doctor made his way over and told them all to shut up that he was the best. Boys. Are. Dumb. 

"Soo...."

Jo knew when Meredith stared at her with that she was ready to pry and find out information. "What?" It was a back and forth thing she loved to do with the girl. She always asked the same thing. 

"You and Alex?" Meredith asked, letting herself fully be attentive to Ellis' hands that needed to be cleaned. 

"What about Alex and me?" She figured the girl wanted to elaborate but she saw the person before Jo felt him. 

Jake's arms had snaked around her waist, pressing a kiss to the side of Jo's face. "Hey, babe." 

She froze for a second, not really sure how she felt about seeing him again after everything and not allowing herself time to process what happened. The smell of alcohol was clear to her and maybe anyone near them. "Hey." She croaked out, pushing a bit off of him and turning to him. "I didn't know you were coming." She asked, surprised to even see him there seeing as he didn't have kids and she knew he wasn't as big of a fan of them as of late. 

His eyes flashed for a second before becoming their regular color. "Meredith invited me." He dug into his back pocket pulling out an envelope and tossing it on the table near the gifts. "Didn't really know what to get the little guy, so I got him a gift card to the gap. Hope that's cool." 

Meredith nodded as she watched the interaction between Jo and Jake go down a second ago. "I'm sure he'll find something there..." 

"Mommy?" Grayson tugged at Jo's hand trying to get her attention. 

"Yes, baby?" She got down to his level, seeing as the boy was pulling at his fingertips for a second. "What's going on, bub?" He looked up at Jake and then back at Jo, before leaning in and whispering in her ear. She nodded gently, standing up and taking his hand. "I'll be back, potty trip." 

They were about to start their walk when Jake stepped in front of them. "I'll take him, you don't need to be going in the men's room anyway." 

Alex witnessed the situation from the barbecue pit had excused himself from the group. Before heading his way to them. "What's going on?" He asked, seeing the way they all stood around and how Meredith watched carefully. 

Grayson was impatiently tapping his leg, which he did when he was nervous or needed to pee. "Gray needs to use the bathroom. I was just -" 

"I volunteered to take him, so Jo didn't have to go to the men's bathroom. Ya know just trying to help." He aimed the latter at Alex as if he didn't think he helped enough with their son. 

"First off, She doesn't take him in the men's room. And second, I got it." Grayson released his hold on Jo and ran towards his dad, letting him grasp on the hand Jo just held. "Come on, bud." 

When the two vanished down towards the bathroom, Jo signed and licked over her lips before turning her attention back on Jake. His lips had curved into a smirk as if he knew exactly what he was doing and thought he'd be getting away with it. 

"Auntie Jo's presence is desired," Meredith stated, breaking up the tension between the couple. "Bailey is asking for his favorite aunt to play tag with." She knew things with Jake weren't going to work out, it was more obvious to her now than ever before. Now she just hoped they could get through this party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!! So I've written four more chapters to this story, so it's still going strong! Appreciate you all! :)
> 
> Side note: It came to my attention by lovely comments from you all, that my notifications for this story were not working and I wasn't showing up on the main page when I updated chapters. This is my first time writing on this website and I just figured out why all of the above was happening! Hopefully now they will alert and be updated correctly! Thank you guys!! 
> 
> \- Angell


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hospital visits and night time cuddles.

Hours had gone by since the incident, Jake hadn't really slowed down on the beer drinking and the way he kept his watch on Jo was starting to aggravate Alex. 

"Hey man, we're at a kid's party. How about you slow down with the booze." Jackson asked, reaching into the cooler beside him and tossing the guy a bottle of water. "Sober up. You're making an ass of yourself."

Jake looked between the group of people around him, Jackson had taken a permanent spot by the cooler, Owen and Link stood by the grill letting the fire die out and Alex sat two chairs away from Jackson. He was outnumbered for sure and didn't really feel like putting a fight up right now. "You're right. Sorry." 

Too much of a surprise he agreed and Alex felt his body release tension he didn't know was building up. His eyes scanned back towards the playground that was now lit up by lights, he chuckled to himself as he watched Jo now wearing Grayson's cape and Meredith wearing a Burger King hat chase the group of kids on each side, with the help of the others on top of the tower acting like damsels in distress. 

He watched the way Bailey flipped over the rail and onto the slide before going down smoothly, as he was a couple of years older than Gray it didn't surprise Alex that the boy tried to imitate him. Which resulted in Grayson tumbling off the small slide and erupting into loud cries. 

Jo was there faster than Alex could be, she had the boy in her arms as he sniffled and held his arm. Everyone grouped around him, asking if he was okay and what was happening. 

"I didn't think he'd try it." Bailey tried to explain, tears stinging his eyes as he saw Grayson in tears. "I'm so sorry." Meredith hugged him, whispering to him that it was okay and it wasn't his fault. 

Alex examined Grayson closely, barely touching the boy's arm before he let out another loud sob. "I think we should take him in, just to make sure. Pull the car around, I'll carry him." Jo shook her head, not wanting to let Grayson go which told Alex he was getting the car now. 

"I'm sorry uncle Alex..." Bailey's voice echoed from the crowd as he stood up, Alex shook his head and ruffled the boy's hair real quick. 

"It's okay, Bailey. It was an accident, we're going to get him checked out and it'll be all fine. No worries okay." Of course, Alex was worried, but he knew it wasn't going to do anyone any good if he panicked around everyone else. 

\---  
Alex paced back and forth around his son's bed, Grayson laid soundly, his little arm wrapped up, they waited for some answers. 

"You're going to put a hole in the floor, sit down." Jo pleaded with him as she patted the chair next to her. With a slight grunt, Alex turned on his heels and sat on the chair, leaning on his knees as he took a minute to himself. Finally letting some kind of stress leave when he felt Jo's hand run down his back. 

"This hospital is filled with idiots." He spoke, annoyed that the closest to the area was not their hospital. 

Jo nodded in agreement, totally understanding where Alex was coming from. They arrived and immediately were told to just wait in the waiting room and that's when Jo literally flipped her lid and legit used the Do you know who we are? Card. "I mean they're not the fastest, but they did get slammed right before we got here." 

In all honesty, Alex was just glad that their son had fallen asleep, his cries were the worse sound that he could ever imagine coming from the boy. "It doesn't look broken. Which is good. Probably a sprain. I just wish they'd hurry up so we could take him home." 

It took another thirty minutes with a side of complaints from the two of them before a doctor showed up. 

"Mr and Mrs, Karev. Your son's arm doesn't look broken, the X-ray shows a mild sprain if anything. I'd recommend some baby aspirin if he complains about it hurting and check-up with his primary if it gets any worse." 

The doctor in charge didn't even bother to really look at Jo and Alex, kept her eyes on the paper in front of her, and then signed off a couple of notes before handing it over to the two of them. "I've discharged him and you can take him home. Have a nice night." 

Alex rolled his eyes, annoyed that it took them that long to talk to them. 

\---

When they arrived back at Jo's they noticed Alex's car had been driven there. Thankfully Meredith knew that's where he'd end up later that night, but then another car caught her attention as Jake stood outside of its smoking and when they parked in the driveway he tossed it on the floor, scuffing it with his shoe. 

Jo sighed, "Take Gray in, he's probably just wondering how he is. I'll be inside in a minute." 

Alex nodded and went to the opposite side of the car, picking up his exhausted son as he walked up to the house. 

"He staying the night?" Jake asked as Jo walked closer to him. 

She ran her fingers through her hair, before smacking her lips together. "I think he just wants to make sure Gray is okay." 

"Yeah. Any excuse for him to spend more time with you." Jake chuckled, shaking his head as he made his way closer to Jo. "If he's staying, I'll stay too. We can hang out and watch Grayson together." 

He started to make his way towards the house before Jo walked quicker and in front of him, stopping him in his place. "Jake. It's been a long night okay. I'm tired, Alex is tired and Grayson still is in pain I just. Maybe you can come around tomorrow. But tonight I think it's best if you go home." 

Jake gritted his teeth, his eyes wandering to the door Alex had gone through and then back at Jo. "Sure..." 

She chewed at the inside of her cheek nervously, holding her ground against the man. It was clear to her now that maybe Jake wasn't as nice as he seemed. Everyone had skeletons in their closet. "I'll see you tomorrow then..." 

"Yeah. See you." His words were short, he leaned down and kissed her cheek and walked off. 

Jo watched as he got into his car and drove away, the breath she had been holding finally escaping her lungs. Jake and she were definitely finished, there was no room to discuss or try and make excuses. He scared Jo. 

\--- 

When she arrived back inside she noticed Alex had taken the boy's shoes off and managed to wrangle him into some pajamas. She leaned against his doorframe as she watched Grayson grip onto Alex's shirt. "Hey." He whispered. 

She grinned and walked slowly over to the bed, taking in the sight of Alex shoved into a tiny little bed. "How's he doing?" She asked, taking up space on the opposite side of the boy, her hand running her fingers through his curly long hair. 

"He put up a little fight and cried a bit, but he knows he's home now so he fell asleep pretty quick. Just waiting for him to pass out before I make my exit." 

"You're not staying?" Jo knew how she sounded, desperate, scared, and maybe a little sad that he had decided that he wasn't going to stay. 

Alex smiled, "I meant my exit from this bed. Of course, I'm going to stay." 

Jo shook her head and nodded, "Of course." She didn't know why she had thought anything other. Grayson's grip on Alex's shirt loosened up and fell to the side of the bed. That was their cue to make their exit. 

They snuck out the room quietly, not before turning on his favorite dinosaur nightlight as well as the baby monitor that just eased Jo's mind more than anything. 

\---

Around five am she heard quiet whimpering from the baby monitor. Jo makes a move to push herself off the bed except there's a weight on her waist and she notices that somewhere between their talks and worries about Gray, they'd fallen asleep and she was now securely pressed against Alex with his arm around her waist. She bit her lip, remembering countless of times waking up in this position for very different reasons when they were married. 

She hadn't let herself wonder for a long time, she thought it was best if she didn't think about what it would be like to have him with her every night. Now here he was, wrapped in her blanket and holding her as if his life depended on it. Jo sighed, taking in the way he snored silently only sending whistles here and there through his nose. When she started to move from underneath him, he only pulled her closer and she hated to admit that she missed moments like this. "Mm stay in bed, Jo." He mumbled in his half-awake daze, tightening his grip a bit. 

Jo let out a quiet laugh, patting Alex's cheek lightly before whispering. "The boy is up." That's all it took for Alex to remove his arm and press his body more into the mattress. Rolling her eyes she flicked his ear before making her way out of the room. 

When she arrived at the door she saw Grayson sitting up in his bed, little tears stained his cheek as he held his arm in place. "Hey, bub." 

His eyes looked up from the dinosaurs on the wall to Jo, it seemed as if it just made the boy start crying for comfort and she immediately made her way across the room and had him in her arms in no time. "Hey, hey. It's okay, mommies here. Does it hurt a lot?" When he nodded, making sure his arm hadn't really moved she sighed. "We can take some of that cherry medicine to help make it all better, okay?" He didn't seem like he was up for words at this time so she took it as an okay, making her way out the room with him on her hip. 

It shocked her a bit to already see Alex in the kitchen, grabbing the little cup and pouring the medicine in it. "Are you like a ghost?" She joked, placing their son on the countertop beside him. "I could've sworn I just left you deep in sleep in the bed." 

"I thought you might need some help." His lips tugged into a lopsided grin before focusing his attention on Grayson. "This medicine right here.." he said, grabbing the little cup and showing it to him. "It has magical powers. Now if you take this all, your arm will feel so much better. Daddy knows all the secret medicines because of his job. So I always make sure to have a secret stash for you." 

Grayson pondered for a second, looking deep in thought as if Alex might be lying to him. But then his good arm came up and he took the cup willingly, drinking it and only gagging once at the taste. Jo got him a juice box to wash down the medicine easier. 

"How about we go lay in mommies big bed, watch some Spongebob and sleep a bit more, hmm?" Alex asked, as Jo washed the little cup of medicine and nodded along with what he was saying. 

The little boy nodded his head, waiting for Alex to scoop him up. "If we're lucky, mommy might let us order some cool movies tomorrow." 

It scared her how much she actually wanted Alex around, it scared her more than she could admit. Because if he could easily leave her before, what made her think he couldn't do it again? Sure it had been a good couple of years since then. But the what-if always kept her from more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys loved this chapter! I wrote 7 and 8, but I'm unsure if I like what I have so far for them or want to rewrite it so I can push that plot a little farther down the line. Ahh. But thank you for the kudos and comments. I appreciate it so much! Thank you guys! 
> 
> \- Angell


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Teddy is funny.

It had been about two weeks since the incident at the park. Alex had been over every day since, making sure Grayson had everything he needed and even stayed with him for two days after just in case. Jo wasn't complaining, it was nice to come home to her two boys with dinner ready and Grayson happily grinning when he sat down at the table with both of them. 

To say that she had been avoiding Jake that entire time would be an understatement she was definitely hiding from him. She made sure to switch her shifts and work around him not being there, just so she could use the excuse of work to avoid confrontation. 

"What is going on between you two?" Link asked as he sat down at the table with Meredith on his heels. 

Jo looked up at the new group that joined her, not only had Link and Meredith showed up but so did Owen. "What do you mean?" She asked innocently, hoping not to answer questions. 

"Between you and that infant loser, Carter. All I hear every day is 'have you spoken to jo?' Come on, if you want to cut him loose, do it already." Owen chuckled at the name Link used to describe Jake. 

"If I may add. Jo, he's asking everyone in the hospital if they think you guys are gonna break up. So if you want to, just do it. So we can all move on with our lives. Okay?" Owen was always straight to the point sometimes and Jo loved that. 

"I just don't know how? I've never really really dumped someone before. I usually just leave or stop talking to them and they leave me alone." 

Teddy joined the table in time to hear Jo's comment, she had a toothy grin. "Just be like, hey. I'm over you. I'm super into my baby daddy. Bye." 

Everyone looked at Teddy and then back at Jo. "What!? No. I. I don't want to break up with him because of Alex." When everyone mumbled their own responses to that, Jo let out an annoyed breath. "Is that what everyone thinks?" 

"Jo, it's nothing bad. We love you and Alex together. Just let this idiot go, so we can celebrate you guys finally not being morons." Meredith said, stealing some fries off Owen's plate. 

"Guys, Meredith, I just. That's not what is happening. Jake just... he just kind of sucks. If I'm being honest." Jo told half the truth, he did suck, but she didn't mention how he scared her in ways that she just wouldn't be apart of. 

Link watched the way she shifted her weight in her chair, he knew the signs of Jo's lies and wasn't going to press her for information in front of everyone just yet. 

"Well get rid of him soon. I'm over his presence. Bailey still doesn't know what the hell to get at the gap." Jo laughed at Meredith's reply, nodding her head slightly. 

"I will, I swear." And she meant it. She didn't like being scared of living her life because Jake was around. Maybe it was more so because she spent all her time with Alex now or maybe it was just because she finally realized she wouldn't put herself in the same position as before. 

\---

"Karev!" Finster shouted, making her way towards Alex and Jo who had been talking by the nurse's station. "I have been looking for you for the last twenty minutes." Her voice was high pitched and sounded annoyed. 

Jo and Alex both stood in place, waiting for her to realize that they were both Karev and she could've been easily talking to either one of them. Catching on she annoyingly rolled her eyes. "The girl! Obviously!"

Jo shook her head, "I've been off for the last hour, I'm just waiting -"

"I don't care. Scrub in with me on my next surgery." Obviously, she was annoyed that no one wanted to accompany her and Jo only put up with her because well she loved ortho. 

"I can't. If you let me finish talking, I was saying I'm just waiting for our son to finish his checkup on his arm, and then I'm going home." 

Alex sensing the tension between the two girls "Uhm, I could scrub in if you need someone that bad." 

Jessica raised a nicely sharpened brow his way, letting her eyes look him up and down like he was a piece of meat. "Mm yes. You'll do just fine. Twenty minutes, Alex." 

Jo clenched her jaw, waiting for Jessica to get the fuck out of here but she stood nearby, pretending to concentrate on the board. 

"I'll see you after, I want to know what happened with Grayson's appointment this morning. I also promised him we'd order pizza, I hope that's okay?" Jo was too irritated to listen to him properly, still focusing on the way Jessica had eyed Alex. "Jo?" 

"Sorry. Uh. Yeah, yeah that's fine. I'll order some when you're on your way. I'm sure he'll want to take a nap when we get home." 

"Alright guys, my godson's arm looks amazing. Nothing seriously wrong with it. Got another X-ray to make sure nothing showed up and it looks clean. He did such a good job I told him that he could spend the weekend with me, as long as it was okay with you two." She let Grayson slide down her hip as he made his way over to Alex gripping onto his white coat. 

"I don't see why not. I have to work early Saturday, so it'd keep him out of daycare if Alex does too." With that response a quiet little yay escaped the boy's lips, doing a little jump and dance. "I think Grayson greatly approves of this." Jo chuckled, waving bye as Meredith went on her way. 

"I'll see you at home." Jo got anxious as the words left his lips, Alex noticed and backtracked his comment. "I mean you... uh...." 

"Alex, it's time. Let's go." Jessica rushes by, grabbing him by his white coat. Leaving a dumbfounded Jo, while Grayson stuck out his bottom lip.

"Daddy didn't say bye..." He whispered at Jo, that little lip trembling. Shaking her out of thought she took Grayson's hand with hers, squeezing it gently.

"It's okay, baby. We'll see daddy later, okay? He has to go help fix someone else's daddy right now." Things like this would usually send Grayson on a downward spiral, change was something he didn't love and usually, he'd have a tantrum here and there. But they'd been working on it more lately. 

\---

"Grayson, put your toys away before the pizza comes. Okay, I don't want to have to ask again." She said sternly, watching the little boy drag his toys over to the toy box. When the doorbell rang he jumped up, excited that maybe it was Alex. 

Jo turned and looked at him, pointing to the toys. "No. Finish up." He exhaled loudly and kept putting them away as she walked over to the door. 

When she peeked out the peephole she saw the pizza box being held up, thank god they were starving waiting for Alex to come. Pulling the door open she was taken back by the sight not being the delivery man, but Jake instead. 

"Caught him on the way up here, told him I could deliver it to my beautiful girlfriend." He pushed his way through the side that Jo left open and plopped the pizza onto the counter, letting his eyes scan around the room, taking in the lack of Alex as Grayson stood next to his toy box. 

"Jake. I wasn't expecting you..." honestly she didn't really know what to say. This was awkward and not at all normal to just be waiting outside someone's house. 

"Hey, little dude." Jake walked closer to the little boy, who stepped back in a response to it. "You don't remember me?" He turned back to look at Jo. "See what happens when we don't spend time together. Grayson can't even remember me. He acts like we haven't ever met." Turning his attention back to the boy, he noticed his finger fidgeting with one another. "He still hasn't cut that stupid habit I see. I told you Jo, oven mitts and he'll be done with that." 

"Gray, how about you go put on your pajamas and then we can have some pizza." When the boy didn't bother responding but took the long way around Jake to go to his room, Jo knew that she had to do this now or never. 

"We'll break him of all his habits now, babe. Before the label him with some bullshit disease. I told you that you shouldn't have got him vaccinated." 

Jo swallowed the lump forming in her throat as she shook her head. "Jake, I uh. I hate to do this but I just... I don't see us working out anymore. I've been trying to find a way to tell you, but I just think it's for the best you know." 

His jaw clenched, making his way towards her quickly which resulted in her walking back right into the island counter hard. "You're breaking up with me?" His voice was a bit louder now, his hot breath on her face. "What makes you think I'm going to allow that?" His body pushed more into her, letting her back get pressed harder against the countertop. 

"You're hurting me, stop!" She spoke, bringing her hands up to shove against him. When he didn't move she did it again, only for him to grab her wrist and pull them down to her sides. 

"I say when we break up. Do you understand? We're not breaking up. You are making a dumb decision Josephine. Don't worry, I'll be glad to take you back. Now here's how tonight's going to go. I'm going to go home, but we'll talk tomorrow when you have had time to think it over." He leaned down and pressed a hard kiss to her lips, before pushing himself off of her and releasing her hands. 

When the front door slammed, Grayson ran out of his room and right to Jo. Begging for her to carry him, she stood in a state of shock, not really knowing how to move or process what had just taken place. 

"Mommy..." the sound of Grayson crying brought her back out of it all, his eyes were red and he was holding on to her leg for dear life. Did he see what had just happened? 

Snapping back into reality she kneeled down and let the boy hug her tightly, wincing at the placement of his hands against her back. "It's okay, mommy is okay baby."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for the overwhelming comments and kudos!! I honestly appreciate it! I got sick and then I contemplated whether or not I truly loved these next chapters. Appreciate you all waiting! :) 
> 
> \- Angell


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue and black form a tattoo along her skin.

Grayson had fallen asleep with his head in Jo's lap, as her fingers ran through his hair. After the shock wore off she called Alex but his phone kept going to voicemail, so she called up Link next who came right over and stayed with her. 

"You should report that asshole." Link said, jittering his leg up and down. When she told him what happened she thought he was about to break out the house and go find Jake, thankfully he stayed calm when he noticed how scared Grayson was. 

"Link... I just. Tomorrow. I have to make sure Gray is okay first.." he nodded understanding what she meant, he didn't know what he'd do if Amelia's new boyfriend was like Jake. Probably be in jail for the things he'd do to him. 

"How about when Alex is out, you two make a report and I'll stay with Grayson." Jo nodded her head, knowing that maybe she had fallen into the same trope of abusive men, but she wasn't the same girl. Usually, she wouldn't allow it or fight back, but remembering that Grayson was there she did whatever she could do to make sure Jake left and they both were safe. 

"I think that'll be a good idea..." their attention shifted from each other to the door, which was now being jiggled opened. Jo knew it was probably Alex, but she still held onto Grayson In case it wasn't. Link moved out of his chair quickly and was at the door yanking it open to see Alex on the other side. 

"Hey?" He asked confused as he stepped into the house, taking in the atmosphere which was definitely tensed. "What's going on?" 

Link closed the door behind Alex, locking it. "I'll take Gray to his room, let you two talk." He made his way over to the sleepy boy, taking him from Jo's arms and carefully made his way down the hall to keep the boy asleep. 

By this time Alex was growing more concerned, making his way towards Jo. "What happened? Is Grayson okay? Are you okay? Jo?" 

She couldn't find the words to explain what happened and all she could do was reach out for him in response, his arms hugging her gently as she pressed her face into his chest. Tears were springing from her eyes, as she tried to catch her breath to explain. 

"Take your time, it's alright. I'm here." She gathered herself and pulled away a bit to make sure she could actually talk. 

"I need to make a police report..."

Alex's face scrunched up in confusion, waiting for her to continue on. "I uh... Jake he..." 

"I'll fucking kill him. I'm serious, Jo. He's dead." Alex stood up, paced back and forth in front of Jo, trying to calm himself down. 

Shaking her head she reached out for his hand, trying to pull him back down to the couch with her. But it was no use, Alex was seeing red and she knew he would do anything to protect her and Grayson. "Alex, please... He didn't physically hit me. He just... pushed me against the counter and grabbed my wrist too hard. I just.. I tried to break up with him and he didn't like that."

He nodded, clenching and unclenching his fist, pacing back and forth. "That's still something, Jo. That's a fucking pathetic excuse for him to hurt you. Where was Gray?"

"He saw everything..."

That's what pushed Alex over, the rage that filled him up was beyond anything he could control at this point in time. His head felt cluttered with so many things that wanted to escape, his body shook with rage and he had to keep repeating to himself that it would be okay. Letting out a ragged breath "Let's go make the report." His eyes shifted from the picture on the fireplace mantle of her and Grayson, smiling wide at Alex who took the photo. He reminded himself that he wasn't that guy anymore who jumped first, he had a family now. "I'll go let Link know, don't leave to the car without me." 

When he vanished to the back room to talk to Link, she knew now that this was real and everything was going to change tomorrow. 

\---

When they arrived back home they found Link and Grayson on the floor in a fort, they were both passed out surrounded by popcorn and books. Jo was exhausted, her eyes were puffy and red and all she wanted to do was lay down. 

"Go get changed and into bed, I'll wake him up." She didn't reply, just simply nodded and made her way to the bedroom. 

She could hear the rustling from the living room as Alex thanked Link, promising to text him tomorrow with updates. She exhaled gently, bracing herself to take her top off. Her back ached from the countertop, as she turned a bit to take a good look at the real damage. She had done this an hour before with a police officer who documented everything and now she was just trying to see it for herself. 

Along with her back was a bruise as wide as her hips, and the bruises around her wrist were a deep purple. Honestly, Jo thought she had worse, which is a shitty thing to think but it was true. 

"He's sound asleep," Jo turned the other way, to keep Alex from seeing the bruises. It was too late, his face had fallen and he did the only thing he knew. He took care of her. 

He walked over towards her, which only made Jo's lips tremble at being this open with him after what happened. His fingertips brushed across the bruise gently, making sure to not hurt her in response. His head shook at the sight of her. "I swear..." he couldn't even finish his words, knowing anything that would come out of his mouth right now wouldn't be nice. "Come on, lets get you in bed." 

For once she allowed herself to be taken care of, him walking with her to the bed, him helping her put a loose long sleeve shirt on and covering her. She waited for him to finish kicking off his shoes and everything before sliding into the other side of the bed. She felt safe, Alex being here with her and Grayson made it easier for her to breathe. Jo didn't know she needed his comfort so bad until her body voluntarily turned and shifted closer to him. Their noses brushed slightly as she got comfortable, her hands up between them as she looked at him and him back at her. 

"He'll never hurt you ever again, Jo. I'll make sure of that." Jo nodded at his words, reaching out and placing her hand on his cheek, brushing her thumb along his skin. 

If she was honest with herself, she could've avoided all of this mess and just stopped being so scared. This man in front of her would never do anything to hurt her. 

"I love you." 

Alex took a deep breath, letting his eyes focus on every small detail of her face. Remembering this moment in time. "I love you, too." 

Maybe those three little words wouldn't fix everything, sure they had a lot of things to actually work out - but right now it helped. 

Jo closed her eyes, letting herself move closer to Alex, taking in the scent of aftershave and staying warm. "Sleep, I've got you." Those were the last words she remembered before peacefully falling into a deep sleep.

\---

When she woke up, she reached out for Alex only to find an empty spot beside her. Her body ached, not as much as it hurt for her to move the lower part of her back. 

It took another twenty minutes for her to start moving about, grabbing some Tylenol and walking out to the living room. 

She found Alex and Grayson reading a Harry Potter book, Alex switching voices as new characters came into play.

"Nooo. Mommy does Ron better." He laughed, shaking his head at Alex like he was nuts. 

"My biggest fan," Jo said, shuffling her way over to the two boys who hung out in the fort that Link made last night. "Daddy doesn't know how to do a cool voice, he's mediocre." 

"Hi, mommy. Daddy said not to wake you because you were sleepy." Grayson absentmindedly flipped through pages as Alex shifted in the fort to let Jo crawl in beside them. 

"Your daddy is right. Mommy needed a little extra sleep today, but I'm feeling all better okay." 

Grayson hummed, letting Jo know he heard her but was too busy being interested in the way the pages made noises when they flipped. "How are you feeling?" 

Jo tugged at the sleeves of her shirt, which she remembered was originally Alex's that he left like a year ago. "I'm alright. Sore, but okay. Took some Tylenol so hopefully, it'll help that." 

He nodded, reaching over and squeezing her hand gently. "I called Bailey. I let her know we both wouldn't be in today, I uh. I also told her what happened. She said she'll get the report right away and file it with the board, so we could do something about him being at the hospital. She said she hopes you're alright and that if we need more time off, she'll grant it."

Jo chewed on the inside of her cheek, concentrating on her breathing. "Thank you for calling, I was kind of dreading it." 

"I'm sorry you got hurt, mommy...." His voice was a whisper but both Alex and Jo heard him loud and clear, she shifted in the fort and brought his eyes up to hers. 

"You don't have to worry about what you saw last night, okay? If you want to talk about it - mommy and daddy will talk about it. But just know that you're safe, mommy is safe, the bad man can't hurt us." 

"Daddy is gonna make sure of it, buddy. If you need to talk we're here. Alright?" Alex chimed in, ruffling the boy's long curls. 

"Can we have pancakes?" His head titled as he asked the question, which resulted in Jo and Alex erupting into laughter. He was an observant little boy, but when he wanted to avoid things he definitely knew how.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! Sorry I've been slower at updating chapters, I started a new course in university and it's a pain! But I've written a couple more chapters! Thanks for being amazing :) 
> 
> \- Angell


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Alex can't stand Dawson's horrific crying face.

Alex went through the drawers in Grayson's room, looking at everything and packing clothes into his little backpack as the boy let Jo run a comb through his hair.

"Auntie Meredith said that Bailey can't wait to see you, he got this cool new spiderman nightlight for when you come over. She also said your cousin Zola and Ellis can't wait to watch coco with you, they've been waiting allllll day for them to come to pick you up." Jo felt a bit uneasy letting Gray go for the weekend with Meredith after what happened, but she stated it'd probably be safer for her to have him while they dealt with everything else.

"Can I take a little foot?" Alex chuckled as he grabbed the little green dinosaur off the bed and stuffed him in the backpack.

"He's packed and ready to go hang out with everyone else, bub." Grayson grinned widely, moving his head too much to let Jo continue with fixing it.

Alex's phone beeped in his back pocket, the new security camera alerting him that someone was walking up to the door. Tapping the notification it took him to the live feed of Meredith walking up. "Mer's here." Zipping up the bag, he grabbed the little blanket that Grayson slept with every night. "Ready to go, bub?"

Grayson looked between his parents and then nodded excitedly. "Can't believe you want to leave mommy all alone. Now she's gotta hang out with stinky daddy." The boy giggled following them to the front door.

"Is that my handsome godson?" Meredith asked as soon as the door swung open, the little boy beamed with a smile and nodded. "I thought you were Ryan gosling for a minute. Say bye to mommy and daddy, so we could go grab some ice cream and ruin dinner." Jo rolled her eyes as Meredith chuckled. It was always crazy for her to see the way she was with Grayson, she used to be scary Medusa, now she was Meredith the one who made witty jokes and teased her about things. 

Jo took Grayson into a little tight hug, kissing the side of his face. "Be good, okay? Remember to tell auntie Meredith if you need anything. We're just a phone call away." He nodded, leaning in and kissing Jo's cheek.

"I love you, mommyyyyyyy!" Alex smiled scooping the boy up into his arms.

"Alright, daddy will go strap you in. Say, bye mommy." Grayson waved and laughed as Alex tickled him on the way to the car. Which left Meredith and Jo to have their little chat. 

"Jo.." She didn't have the words, but she brought her in for a hug, letting her know that it was going to be okay. To make sure to take this weekend to rest and deal with things, that Grayson would be in good hands.

"Thanks, he was so excited to go with you guys this weekend. I think it'll be good for him."

"And for you. Just let me know if I can do anything else." Jo nodded, passing over the backpack and blanket Alex had left behind.

"You're doing so much already, thank you." She gave Jo one last hug before heading off back to the car.

They both watched Meredith's car drive away, before heading back inside.

\---

The sun was setting and all Jo did all day was sitting on the couch with her feet dangling off of Alex's lap, his hands mindlessly occasionally running up and down her calf.

Her stomach grumbled and Alex turned his attention from the tv to look at her, letting out a low laugh. "I think we should get some food in you. You haven't eaten much today.." he sentence ending more in worry than when it first started.

It was safe to assume that Jo was dealing with what happened as great as she could, with Grayson around, and such it was hard. But thankfully with him gone she could start to let some of her emotions show.

"I know..." She ran her fingers through her hair and shrugged her shoulders. "We can talk about it later tonight..maybe.." her eyes shifted from her lap and up at him, knowing that he had been wanting to ask how she was but hesitated with the boy around. "But for now can we maybe cook or order something."

Alex chuckled, nodding his head at her seeming to want to eat more. "Whatever you want, princess." He teased

\---

A couple of hours had passed and the two of them found themselves back on the couch, this time Netflix blaring a whiny show from the late 90's that Jo secretly loved.  
"You're driving me insane." Alex groaned, throwing his head back as once again Dawson cried over inevitable love that made zero sense because you're a child, get over it.

Jo pulled her attention away from the theme song playing just in time to catch Alex throwing a playful fit about watching more Dawson's creek. "What? You don't love hearing Dawson speak like a fifty-year-old man? If I'm being honest..." She said, pushing her legs off the couch and situating herself closer to look at Alex with a sly grin. "I only watch for Pacey, that man - my heart, my soul, he could do anything and I'd swoon."

"I get the appeal... obviously, Katie Holmes.. but if I have to see Dawson ugly cry because Pacey and Joey are destined to be together, I will throw myself off the roof of this house." Jo chuckled, rolling her eyes as she reached for the remote to pause the tv.

"What do YOU want to do, Dawson?" She teased, watching as Alex looked super offended being called Dawson Leery.

"First off, I'm more of a Pacey Witter -"

Jo grinned wide seeing how Alex complained so much about Dawson's creek, yet here he was stating their full names. "So you have been paying attention..." Honestly, she was just doing her best to avoid the conversation she was inwardly dreading.

It was like he could read his mind, the quiet seemed louder with Grayson gone. "If you're not ready, it's okay. I won't push, Jo. I just want you to know I'm here."

She sighed, reaching her hand out and sliding it down the length of his arm, intertwining their fingers together. "Can we just stay like this for a while?"

Nodding his head, he reached around her and unpaused the tv. The scene of Joey and Pacey jumping off the boat into the ocean lit up the screen.

"For the record..." Jo spoke, keeping her eyes stuck on the tv. "You will always be the Pacey to my Joey." 

And Alex knew that in Jo's weird way she was saying that they were inevitable, that true love would prevail- maybe not this second. But the path was being paved and they were endgame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So it has been some time :| I should semi explain what's been going on. I had a death in my family and I got sick, which ended up dropping me into a sea of depression. My therapist said coming back to writing might help. So I'm posting the chapter I had half finished in hopes it'll inspire me to kick off more amazing chapters/finish the story. Thank you guys for sticking with me!! I appreciate it greatly. 
> 
> \- A


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heatwave Alex and a visitor from the past.

The sound of the fan whirring in the distance caused a sleepless Jo to stir in bed, her body usually ran cold but today it felt like it was on fire. Not because she was sick or thought she was going to become sick, but because the body she was near to was burning up as if he had just walked through fire and plopped into bed next to her. She let out a grunt as she shifted and turned to look at him, his mouth slightly agape as soft snores left his mouth, she was kind of pissed he was sleeping through this “heatwave” Alex was emitting. After binge-watching about six more episodes of Dawson’s Creek, they had managed to make their way into her bedroom, not before singing a goodnight song to Grayson on FaceTime. 

Her mind started to slip to the little boy who had somehow looked older in the FaceTime call. Instead of enjoying his time, he made sure Jo knew he loved her and that he missed her as if something clicked in his brain while he was away. Gray was a smart boy, definitely took after Alex when it came to wanting to be the white knight and rescuing her. 

“Why are you awake?” The voice was low, but loud enough for her to hear as she snapped out of her train of thoughts and rolled her eyes looking at him. She hated to admit she was super more annoyed because he was asking a dumb question like that. “Why do you look like you want to smack me?” He chuckled, shifting and rubbing the sleep from his eyes waiting for her to reply.

Jo let out a groan and situated herself to be a little bit closer to Alex, letting their noses barely touch. “Because of YOU. Mister, I’m burning up.” Alex looked away sheepishly, knowing that look from when they were married - back then though, Jo used to just shove him off the bed or leave him in bed and find her way to the couch which was easy back then in the tiny loft. Maybe it wasn’t all about the heat from him that was keeping her up, she knew that there were so many things left unsaid and eventually she’d have to discuss it. 

“Yeah yeah, you don't complain when it's snowing and you put your cold feet on my hot body," Alex spoke, wiggling his eyebrows up and down at her. 

Jo rolled her eyes, bringing her hand up to press against his cheek. "You've figured me out. Can't get enough of your hot bod, just take off all your clothes now. It's restricting me from seeing it all... oh wait, been there, done that." She teased, sticking the tip of her tongue out at him. 

He took a minute and pretended to act hurt, shaking his head slowly. "This is what it's come down to.. you blatantly lying to my face! Josephine Karev, liar of all liars. Going to get that on a plaque for you." 

"Shut up and go back to sleep, Snorlax." Covering his eyes with her hand, before imitating snoring Alex from five minutes ago. 

\---  
Across town Meredith was startled awake by Zola, commenting on loud noises coming from the front door. She made her way down the stairs to the front door, where a slim figure knocked harder this time. "Okay, okay. Children are sleeping in here." Pushing the curtain to the door back a bit, the figure came into full view, and to say she was shocked would have been an understatement to how she truly felt. She yanked the door open and as if she thought she was dreaming before, this made it clearer. 

Isobel Stevens stood in a bright blue top, jeans, and black shoes. Carrying a red duffel bag, a suitcase stood right up by her feet. "Hi. I was hoping you still lived here..." 

Three hours later and Meredith still felt like she was asleep, Izzie went on a tangent about how the real father of her children won custody of them and moved out here. Now she had no one or anything to live for anymore, she was still going to go fight for her children - but now she just had to get her head back on her shoulder. Hopefully with some help from her old friends. 

Now the two of them sat on the couch in doer awkward silence. Meredith knew the question was going to come, Izzie had thrown hints here and there about needing a place to stay and she didn't give an answer - but now she felt herself becoming more restless and ready to give in just to get back into bed. 

"What I'm asking Meredith.. is do you think I could crash here until I get a more permanent thing going? I know I don't have any real right to ask after everything... with Alex. But I have nowhere else to go.." 

It was weird and she had so much she truly wanted to say to Izzie. Like how could you ruin a marriage, how could you lie to Alex, your kids and how could you come here thinking everything would be okay. What slipped out of her mouth surprised her. "You have a week. After that, I will toss you out on the front lawn myself. Now excuse me, I need to sleep some more before the kids wake up. We can figure out a room in the morning. I'll be back, gonna get you some blankets for the couch." 

Izzie nodded her head, taking in the sight of the room and how different it looked now that various people moved in and out of this place. It was strange for her to be back where she started. Her mind started drifting back to simple times of being drunk and dancing in this very living room or laying under a Christmas. 

A tiny voice broke her trip down memory lane, she shifted around and found the source of it. A little boy with Superman pajamas, blue slippers, and holding tightly to a green dinosaur. He reminded her so much of someone, she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"Hello... Uhm. You must be Bailey?" Izzie asked more as a question to him. When the little boy shook his head no, she assumed Meredith had another kid she just didn't mention in her sleep-deprived state. 

"Alright, I found some clean-" Her eyes pulled up from the things in her hand to see Grayson standing in the doorframe, clinging to little foot. "Hey, bud what are you doing up?" She asked him, laying down the blankets on the couch before shuffling her way back to him. 

"Um.." Grayson held a little foot tighter to him as he chewed on his bottom lip. Meredith recognized it as a coping mechanism that Grayson would tend to do when he felt overwhelmed. Meredith walked closer to him, leaning down to his eye level. 

"What's going on, Gray? Do you feel sick?" He shook his head no, as Meredith continued. "Are you thirsty? Hungry?" Each question came with a head shake indicating no before she figured she'd ask the more plausible question. "Do you want me to call your mommy and daddy?" 

He took in a deep breath, "Yes please." He mumbled, looking over Meredith's shoulder at the new guest she completely blanked on being there. As she was more concerned with Grayson than anyone else. 

"Okay, bud. I got my phone right here, let's go make the phone call out in the kitchen and let auntie Meredith's friend get some rest." When he nodded, she lifted the boy onto her hip, thankful that he was still so small to carry without feeling as if she was going to break her back. 

\---

The sound of Jo's ringer breaking through the very quiet house shook her awake instantly. She reached over and saw Meredith's name with a picture of all the kids flashing on the screen. Sliding her finger across the phone. "Hello? Meredith? Is everything okay?" The worry in her voice pushed Alex awake quickly, he adjusted his grip around her waist as he shuffled out of bed, already grabbing a shirt and jacket. "Okay... yeah. Okay yeah. We'll be there right now." Alex had yanked on his jacket by the time Jo handed over the phone to him, so she could get dressed. "She wants to talk to you." She mumbled, half slipping on her pajama pants as she pulled on her shoes. 

Jo brushed her hair with her fingers, watching as the once quick and ready Alex had stopped moving, the color in his face draining a bit. "Why is she here?" His voice rose with every word that slipped through his mouth, which then stilled Jo slipping on an old jacket of Alex's. "Meredith. I - we're gonna talk more about this later." He pressed the red button on the phone hard, shoving it into his pocket as he grumbled. "You're not going to be happy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so overwhelmed at how kind everyone was with the last chapter. I honestly appreciate it and it definitely weirdly picked me up to write three more chapter! I won't even lie, I don't know exactly how or when this story will end. I had another one in mind, so I'm trying to push through making this one awesome still. Thank you guys all for your kind words. 
> 
> -A


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clay Aiken and exes.

When the car pulled up to Meredith's house, Jo felt her fingers uncurl from the fist they were in. "Maybe I should just go in and get him.." To say she had taken the news of Izzie home wrecker Stevens showing back up in Seattle well would be a lie. She cursed half the car ride there and wanted to mentally slam her head against the car window - even more annoyed when she found out that Grayson had stumbled upon the woman. 

"Jo.. I'll go." He turned off the car and was about to open the door when Jo was already stepping out her side of the car. "Or we'll both go?" Alex asked to question as he closed the door behind him. He had to jog up to catch up with her, she was speed walking faster than he had ever seen her. Even when she was intern fighting for surgeries. "Hey hey wait.. wait." Reaching out for her waist he got a loose grip not wanting to hurt her bruises, but getting her to slow down enough to talk to her. "We go in and get the boy and leave, right? I'm not going to have to stop you from pounding her face into Meredith's rug we bought her for Christmas, am I?" 

Jo rolled her eyes at him, shoving away from his grip almost like all those feelings from when he left her for Izzie came rushing back. She honestly didn't know why she felt so mad at him? It had been so long ago but just knowing this girl was here made her blood boil and Alex was apart of the reason she disliked her. "I'm just here to get my son, whatever you do is your problem." The words flew out of her mouth quicker and harsher than she intended and she instantly regretted it. "Sorry. I just..." 

Alex nodded, fully understanding why she had snapped at him and knowing she didn't mean the hit of "my son" when she spoke. "I know." He pressed a kiss to the side of her face as his hand knocked lightly on the door. 

Her hand gripped onto the back of his jacket as the door swung open to reveal Meredith with a now packed and bundled up Grayson. "Mommy!" His voice cracked as he closed the gap and Alex lifted him into his arms before he could reach for Jo. 

"Hey, bub. Couldn't handle being away from mommy for that long huh? I get it. I can't be away from your mommy that long either, even when she's a grouch." Jo rolled her eyes as she took Grayson's belongings from Meredith. 

"Jo..." Meredith spoke quietly, before looking over her shoulder and pulling the door closer to her back. "I'm sorry, I was backed up." Maybe a tiny part of Jo was mad at Meredith, but she also had to remember that they are all different people now. They're not the same people who watched Alex Karev leave them for the blonde occupying space in this house. 

"It's okay, we can talk about it tomorrow. Gonna get this bug home. Thanks for having him, forced broody here to watch some Dawson's creek with me and he loved it. " Meredith let out a small laugh, watching as Alex shook his head and waved bye while walking back down towards the car. "Total Pacey Witter. Night Mer." Jo was upset, yeah but there wasn't any point in making the situation worse. 

\---

Halfway through her shift, Jo could feel every inch of her body aching. After coming home and tucking Grayson in, Jo and Alex stayed awake for a couple more hours and talked about everything. She felt more secure and safe now that she voiced her opinion which Alex returned reassured her. It was nice at the time, but now she felt like she could just fall over and sleep for a whole day. 

"Look like you need this more than me." A cup of coffee slid her way at the nurses' station, Link leaning up against it. "Especially if what I've heard is true... about a certain ex of someone's showing back up?" Jo welcomed the coffee and nodded to his question. "Wow, what a life the Karevs lead. If one of Amelia's exes showed up - well let's just say I'd karate chop them through a window on the top floor. If you need me to do that - well.. gonna have to ask Amelia, because I don't karate chop girls but we got your back." 

Jo grumbled as Link walked away with a low laugh echoing in the halls, she was slurping the rest of the coffee down and wanting to throw herself on this station to sleep when Meredith slid up right next to her. "Got some coffee on your chin." 

"Thanks." Quickly she wiped it on the back of her white coat sleeve. "Still got some unwelcome guest at your house?" She teased, somehow trying to find a way to make a joke about it all than wallow in self-pity and hatred. 

Meredith grinned and shook her head. "Nope. The unwelcome guest is currently roaming the halls as she got a job here..." 

"I need to throw myself off the roof now. Excuse me." Meredith laughs, latching onto Jo's arm and tugging her down the hallway. 

"Okay dramatic, don't steal my thing. Besides, I thought you might be having a rough day, so I've taken the liberty of scheduling you an amazing kick-ass surgery that starts in about an hour." Stopping their steps in front of the board of surgeries, Meredith tapped on the one with J. Karev. 

Jo's melancholy face turned up bright, as her grin grew extremely wide. "Oh my god. He's back!? You're my favorite person right now. I could just kiss you!" She beamed with joy as one of their favorite patients who occasionally - okay more than occasionally showed up with things stuck inside of him in all kinds of various places. "You're completely forgiven. I have to go to prep! Okay bye." 

\---

"Can I have this?" Grayson asked Link as he reached out for the Cheeto bag that the older man had. Alex chuckled, watching how Link instantly caved and slid the bag closer to Grayson's little fingers. 

"I mean I suppose. What kind of godfather would I be, if I didn't spoil you rotten with Cheetos. Especially since your mom is stuck in surgery and can't yell at me for it." Link winked at the little boy, his face smiling wide as he yanked open the tiny Cheeto bag. "That face is the same face your mom makes when she gets one over on me too, I swear." 

Alex looked up from the tablet in enough time to see his son's grin so wide, "Better eat those quick, your mom hates when you spoil your dinner." Grayson shoved a couple of them in his mouth, nodding as if he knows how to keep a secret. "Can you watch him real quick, need to find this idea-" Grayson's head popped up from the bag and watched carefully as Alex switched his words. "This... uh.. intern who messed up on my charts." 

"If it's Clayton, you're going to be stuck behind a couple of other people already yelling at the dude. But no worries, I got about two hours before my next surgery. And I'd rather hang out with him more than you." Link joked, in all honestly, the guys had become closer since Alex's returned many moons ago. Alex grabbed a couple of chips and tossed them at Link, in which Grayson gave out a tiny hey as Link just laughed. 

Alex pressed a kiss to Grayson's head "I'll be back, bub. Be good for your stinky uncle Link." Getting nothing but an mhm from the boy, Alex took that as an okay go away and so he scurried off to indeed find Clayton. 

\---

Izzie found her way around the familiar and yet not familiar halls, her body found its way to the surgery board and noticed the name that held such meaning to her. 'Karev' OR 2. Before she knew it her feet had taken her to the gallery of the OR, confused as she saw just two surgeons in there - both female. 

"Oh. I'm sorry, I thought no one was in here.. I'll go." Izzie shook her head, quickly trying to get the obvious intern from running away screaming. 

"No no. It's okay. I have a question I think you can help me with." The boy looked excited that someone was asking him anything, to be honest. "James? I was wondering where Dr. Karev was. It said he was doing this surgery but all I see are these young ladies." 

James walked closer to the gallery window and watched Jo move to get some clamps before he bringing his attention back up to Izzie. "You must've got confused by the last name. That's Dr. Karev down there, but Jo Karev. Usually to tell the two Karev's apart; they put their initials in the front. We tend to mix them up a lot, I think boy Karev might be in the blue scrub on-call room." 

"Why are their two Karev's?" She knew why Izzie knew that Alex had married Jo and she home wrecked her way through that. Did they get remarried? Her thoughts were endless. 

"Oh, they're married or something." His beeper went off just in time for him to excuse himself and sixth away, which left Izzie with more questions. She hoped if she ran into Alex, then she'd get more answers. Onto the on-call room, she went. 

\---

About forty minutes had gone by since Alex went to find the intern and clear up some things. Kicking his little feet back and forth at the table, Grayson hummed while coloring blank pieces of paper. Promising everyone who walked in would get a cool picture. Avery appreciated the picture of sticking him looking super cool with a cape and Owen even might have been slightly unhappy with his picture as he looked like flames were coming out of his head. A couple of other nurses and doctors had acquired art by Grayson Karev and some seemed to love his artistic abilities - if they hadn't, well Jo would've smashed their faces in. 

"Who's this one for?" Link asked curiously as he watched Grayson use yellow on the person's hair. Link looked up from the picture and around the room, catching his attention was a blonde sitting in the corner minding her own business with her face in a book. 

"Her," Grayson stated, pointing his finger quickly over at the woman Link had just focused on for a second. "She was at aunt Meredith's last night." That's when it clicked in Link's head that it had to be no other than the famous Izzie Stevens. 

Grayson hopped off his chair as he skipped a bit over to Izzie and handed the picture, she looked dumbfounded as she took the paper and gave him a smile with a thank you as the boy headed back over to the table just in time to see Jo walking through the door. "Mommy!" His inside voice became an outside one, always excited to see Jo as he made his way into her arms. 

She lifted him to kiss his cheek quickly and back down onto his feet. "Hey, bub. Remember, quiet voice inside the hospital." He nodded, grasping onto her hand, and tugging her to the table, his mouth going a mile a minute as he explained to her all about his drawings. "Wow. You've been busy, I see. Uncle Link not much for conversation, huh?" She teased, taking a seat down as Grayson climbed up onto her lap and continued to draw more pictures. 

"Daddy went to yell at clay Aiken," Grayson said, which caused a laugh from Link and Jo. Clearly, she understood he meant Clayton and now the American Idol guy. 

"I assume he messed up on his chart too?" Link shrugged his shoulders, flipping through a medical journal. Jo took the time to look around the room when her eyes locked with Izzie's who was now more interested in watching Grayson and her instead of reading the book she once was. Jo had recognized her from old pictures, ones in Meredith's house and others from when Alex and she had first moved in together and went through the millions of boxes they no longer wanted. 

Link picked his head up and turned to the way Jo was looking in enough time to see Izzie put her head down quickly. "Well, that's gonna be fun to watch." He snorted, flipping through the pages some more before shutting the book. Jo's attention now back on Grayson's drawings. "You plan to avoid speaking to her forever or biting the bullet?" 

Jo clenched her jaw for a second, swallowing the lump in her throat. "No. Haven't you heard? I'm throwing myself off the hospital's roof." She sarcastically stated, "I don't know. Honestly, I hadn't thought much about it. I've done my best at completely avoiding her today, so I just have to do that until she decides to go back where she came from." 

"Oh. This is gonna be something. Since mommy dearest has returned, Gray. I must head out and grab some more Cheetos. I ate mine so fast it doesn't even feel like I ate at all." He winked, shuffling himself up and over to the two of them. Ruffling Grayson's hair and squeezing Jo's shoulder as he walked past them. 

"Alright, bub." Jo lifted the little boy and plopped him on the chair beside him. "You keep drawing while mommy makes herself a coffee and gets you some water." The little boy nodded and continued to hum a quiet tune. She smiled at him, wondering how she got such a great little boy who honestly and truly made her and everyone else's world around him much brighter. 

When she made her way toward the counter, she could feel Izzie's eyes on her, truth be told if they weren't surrounded by other people and Grayson, she would've gone right up to her and called her ass out. But that was old Jo - okay no, that was Jo while her son wasn't anywhere near the incident. It wasn't bad enough that she still worried about Jake lurking, but now she had Izzie staring so hard her back was on fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Hope you all have a wonderful Thanksgiving or a regular Thursday to most. I've written a couple more chapters, seems to have gotten a muse after all. I appreciate all the comements/kudos, they're amazing to read! Hope you all enjoy this one. 
> 
> -A


End file.
